


Drink This

by orphan_account



Series: Love Me Dead (One-Shot Readers) [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drugging, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Forced Relationship, Over-protective Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Newt Scamander found solace in Muggle cafes: there wasn't anyone who knew about his beast scandal in New York, no one to compare him to his brother, just peace and quiet. He often visited them when he needed peace and quiet.He met a beautiful muggle woman in a Muggle cafe, and he just couldn't help falling for her. He was determined to get her to fall for him, too. No matter what it took.





	Drink This

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This work is from my "Love Me Dead" collection - a collection of x Reader stories with problematic tropes. To find out more, read the note at the end!

Newt got back from New York to see his mail filled to the brim and sighed. He didn’t need to open them to know what they were about: his brother’s upcoming wedding. Newt grabbed the overflowing letters and headed inside, taking off his jacket and sitting on the bed. He sorted through various letters from the Ministry and other mail he didn’t care too much about until he got to it: the wedding invitation, telling him to _save the date_ and that he was welcome to bring a plus one.

Newt shook his head at the invitation and placed it on his bedside table, laying back and looking up at the ceiling, a horrible pang of loneliness hitting him. He usually didn’t care too much about finding a partner, it had never been a priority. Yet, his brother seemed so happy and so in love with Leta, Newt felt isolation hit him like a train. _I could ask Tina to come…_ he thought for a moment before pushing the thought away. He didn’t want to bother her or make her travel across the sea. What would he even say? It’s not like either of them were vocal with how they felt like Queenie and Jacob. Newt didn’t even know if what he felt for her was anything other than glad he found a friend who understands him.

Newt rubbed his eyes and sat up again. He could already tell it was going to be a restless night and changing time zones was likely the blame. He looked around and found a note on his desk, written by Bunty, his assistant he had asked to watch over the beasts he left at home when he left. He picked it up, reading it.

_Dear Mister Scamander,_

_I have received your letter detailing that you will be back in less than two days, and so I took it upon myself to tidy up around here. I didn’t want to touch your mail, just in case there’s sensitive information that I do not need to see. Everyone has been fed, and when you come home, I encourage you to feed them again. Don’t forget to take care of yourself as well, sometimes you should slow down and consider treating yourself to something nice._

_Your Assistant,_

_Bunty x_

Newt smiled and set the letter down, heading over to feed his beasts. As he started feeding them, he thought about the end of his letter. Maybe he _should_ go out and treat himself, maybe being around other people would help get rid of this loneliness that was filling him tonight. He thought about stepping out of his comfort zone. Not his favorite thing to do, but he thought that maybe… maybe he should. Stepping out of his comfort zone is how his adventure in New York started. The other part of him didn’t want to be around anyone who’d want to talk about wizarding politics, or his book, or his brother, or his role in what happened in America. _Sounds like I just don’t want to be around any wizards…_ he thought to himself.

An idea popped into his head.

He knew this Muggle café just a few blocks down the street that stayed open late into the night. If he went to a muggle café, then no one would really know who he was. No one would really care; it would just be him and a few strangers around him who weren’t talking about any of the subjects he was tired of. That would be easier, it would be less awkward. He always did just feel more comfortable around muggles, that’s why he and Jacob got along. He made the decision: after he was finished feeding his beasts, he was off.

Night in Britain was so peaceful, especially in his quaint little neighborhood. There was nothing but silence and crickets, and his walk was refreshing as he headed to the café. He had brought his own teabags, he preferred bringing his own rather than seeing what tea they had over there. After all, he liked making his own.

He walked into the café, knowing he was probably going to annoy the workers by just asking for a large cup of hot water that was usually free. He kept his eyes at his shoes, only looking up when he thought _maybe if I order a pastry, it’ll be better._

That’s when he saw her.

He was taken away just by the sight of her. She stood tall in the line, perfect posture and in perfect symmetry. She had an air of elegance around her, her poise was perfect, and she was looking up at the menu thoughtfully. Newt watched her for a moment, and everything was silent except for the person making an order ahead of them. He thought she looked like royalty, and even her facial features added to the divine aura she gave out. After a minute or two, Newt looked away, knowing it was rude to stay. Still, the picture of her remained in his head. Who knew someone that beautiful would be in a coffee line at this time of night? He noticed the book she held in her hands; one he had never heard of.

The person in front of them moved on, and she came up to the counter, making eye contact with the worker and smiling. The worker seemed to already know her name and grabbed a large cup. “Good evening, ______,” the worker greeted her with a smile. “What tea will it be for you tonight?”

“The African autumn one sounds intriguing,” the woman, apparently named ______, replied.

“That one is decaf, is that alright?” the worker double checked.

“That’ll be fine, I should probably get a decent night’s sleep tonight anyways. I’ll have that one, please.” She requested the tea with a smile.

The worker grabbed the tin of tea and started filling a large mug with hot water. While the water was heating up, she rung ______ out and placed in the teabags. ______ moved on, and Newt was up next. He had kept himself from looking at her too intensely, but he had been listening carefully, and he wished that she wouldn’t have stopped talking. When he got up to the counter, he heard the barista’s voice again. “Hello! What can I get for you today?” She grabbed a pen and looked at him with a smile.

“Oh, erm, I’ll just get a large mug of hot water and….” he trailed off, trying to remember the food he was going to get. “A bagel with cream cheese.”

The worker wrote it down on a small piece of paper. “Can I get a name for the order?”

“Newton,” he told her quietly. He was already looking over at the part of the café ______ had sat, wondering if it would be too weird if he sat right next to her in this nearly-empty café. He decided it would.

The worker rung him out and gave him the mug full of hot water, and Newt took it carefully to the other side of the café. As he added his own tea, he studied her carefully without making it too obvious he was staring at her. She was reading a book called _The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde._ It didn’t look like too thick of a book, and she was only a few pages in. Newt wished he could go over and talk to her, but he couldn’t think of anything he would say. Not only that, he was already horrible at making casual conversation, how was he supposed to make it with someone he found so attractive?

“Newton!” his voice was called, shocking him. He looked up at the counter and saw his bagel sitting there. He went up and grabbed it while avoiding eye contact with anyone. He really was unsure how he was going to go about this, but every part of his mind was telling him to take a chance with her.

He sat down and made an agreement with himself. A plan for how he wanted to go about this, justifying everything in his head. To Newt, his next course of action would all make sense.

First, he had to stay until the café closed. Since it was already getting later into the night, it would close in about half an hour. He looked over at the workers behind the counters. They had already finished taking and washing the dishes, including Newt’s own. They started wrapping pastries and stacking chairs, so he knew it wasn’t long until they closed. He looked over at ______. She looked content, as if she always stayed this late. Based on how the worker had spoken to her earlier, he guessed she probably was a regular.

One of the workers stood at the counter, and in the kindest but firmest voice she could muster, said, “It’s been a lovely night and we’re glad you came here, but we’re now closed. I hope you guys will come here tomorrow!” Newt finished his tea and left it on the table, walking out the door before ______ did.

That brought him to his second step, he was curious to know more about her, but was too nervous to speak to her. He stood outside for a moment in a dark spot until she came out and started walking down the street. A woman alone, late at night in London? Newt knew that wasn’t exactly safe, but she didn’t seem bothered. However, he was worried on her behalf. He knew he was going to look suspicious when he followed her, but he really meant no harm. He just wanted to make sure she got home safe.

He waited until she was about fifteen yards ahead of him and slowly started to follow her, keeping a low profile. He wanted to reach out, but…

He was afraid. Nothing ever really went well for him when it came to romance. His brother was getting married to his school-boy crush, Tina was across the sea in another country, and he was clueless on how to make casual conversation. How was he supposed to measure up when everything so far has only shown him failure?

He didn’t want to fail with her. Even though he had never even spoken to her, the immediate draw to her was something he had never felt with anyone else before. He knew she was special, but would she feel the same way about him?

He really hoped so.

After about ten or fifteen minutes, she crossed into a small house with metal gate in front of it, closing and locking the gate behind her. Newt waited until she entered the house, then turned around and started heading home. _That’s all,_ he told himself. _I won’t watch her anymore tonight, I’m not going to take note of her house, no. I did this so I knew she’d get home safe, not for a weird reason. I’m not a stalker._ He walked home, justifying his actions and beginning to think about the next part of his plan.

Something to start a conversation about. He remembered the book she was reading, and he thought if he read it, he’d be able to talk to her about it, opening a conversation with her. So, he made a plan: get home, go to sleep, in the morning go to a bookstore and read it so he knew what he was talking about.

He was going to do this, no matter what.

**\---**

He’d managed to finish it. It was easier than he’d thought, the book itself was only a little over 100 pages, and he got it in the afternoon after feeding his beasts. That night, he grabbed his tea, grabbed the book and headed over to the café earlier than he had the other night. He was going to sit close to the spot she was at last night, hoping she’d naturally go there again. He pulled the book out, ordered a cup of hot water, sat down and put down the book on the table. Newt watched the door carefully, hoping she’d walk in.

About fifteen minutes later, through the windows of the café, Newt saw ______ start walking towards the door. That’s when he tried to look as natural as possible. He grabbed the tea he brought himself out of his pockets and dropped a bag in, mixing it. When she walked in and started ordering, he stood up and went to the condiment bar, grabbing honey and a little bit of sugar to put in his tea. While he was mixing it, he got lucky when she sat down in the exact spot she did yesterday. Newt kept mixing and took a small sip, hoping to calm his nerves. The plan was to hope she’d notice he was reading the same book by chance and hopefully talk to him, and if not, he’d pretend to just notice now that he was reading the same book and talk to her. _I have no idea what I’m doing,_ he thought, picking up his cup gently. _But I will talk to her tonight. I made that promise to myself._ He turned around and headed back to his seat.

Tonight was his lucky night.

As he sat back down and grabbed the book, he hoped that she had already seen that he had it, and she did. Newt froze as she leaned over and spoke directly to him for the first time. “How far are you?” she asked casually, and he was amazed how calm she was while all his nerves were on fire. Was it that easy to talk to people?

Newt composed himself before responding, hoping she wouldn’t notice the small shake in his voice. “I’m nearly done with it,” he lied, looking over at her and giving her a half-smile. “Are you reading it as well?”

She nodded and pulled out her own copy, which looked at least a few years old. “I’m about to finish it tonight. I’ve been reading it for the past few days, trying not to rush through it. I really want to enjoy it,” she told him, then looked at the cover. “It’s a really interesting concept, isn’t it?”

“Having two personalities?” Newt asked, picking up his cup and running his finger over the rim.

“I don’t think he has two personalities,” ______ said with complete seriousness.

Newt was surprised. While he mostly read the book so he could talk to her, he was paying attention to the book and fully understanding it. “What do you mean?” he asked.

“Well, it’s obvious that Hyde is completely different than Jekyll, in a simple sense, Jekyll is ‘the good one’ and Hyde is ‘the bad one,’ right? Hyde is out there, mowing kids to the ground and killing people. However, Jekyll isn’t the good one at all. Hyde is just another part of his personality doing things he told himself he would never act out on.”

Newt nodded along, listening intently. “Hyde was a result of an experiment, right? Jekyll’s not in control of him, from what I can understand.”

“It’s set up that way, but I don’t really think that’s the case. I think that there’s no difference between Jekyll and Hyde, and Jekyll is completely in control of Hyde. He wants to act out on these things, but he blames the ‘darker’ side of him, so he doesn’t have to claim responsibility and realize that the things he’s doing are horrible.” She paused for a moment. “Sorry for going off, I don’t really have anyone else who has read this book, so it was really exciting to see someone else who has actually read it.”

Newt smiled at her. “I don’t really get out much either, so I understand that. The people I ever really do talk to, they wouldn’t really be into these kinds of things,” he told her honestly. He couldn’t really imagine anyone he knew trying to read any book by a Muggle, regardless if it was interesting or not. Newt never thought that Muggle culture was too bad, and if he weren’t passionate about magical creatures the way he was, he might’ve gone into the Muggle Studies division of the Ministry. It was filled with eccentric wizards, and Newt thought it would’ve been interesting.

“I try to get out of the house more often,” she looked around the quiet café. “I like coming here at night. it’s peaceful, the staff are kind, and it’s a nice place to spend some time. I’m usually here mostly alone at night, I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before,” she looked right into his eyes and Newt thought his heart would stop. “What’s your name?”

“Newt Scamander,” he told her. “You are?”

“______ ______,” she smiled at him. She looked at him closely for the first time, and she realized that he was actually quite attractive. His curly hair fell a little into his face, which was covered with freckles. He had kind eyes, and he mostly kept eye contact, though it seemed like that was a slight issue for him. He was well dressed, had a nice smile, and for a moment it seemed as if she had really started talking to the perfect stranger. “So, Mister Scamander, what brings you here at this kind of night?”

Newt thought for a moment. “I wanted to get out of the house, so somewhere I won’t run into some too familiar faces, have a calm night. I agree with you; this is a nice place to spend some time.”

She blushed a little. “I’m sorry,” she began, and Newt was confused for a moment before she continued. “Am I interrupting you? I didn’t mean to interrupt your night.”

“You’re not interrupting anything,” he assured her quickly. He didn’t want to stop talking to her, he just wanted to stay here with her for as long as possible. “I’m glad you talked to me. You’re really interesting.”

She smiled, and he could see the relief behind her eyes. “You’re really easy to talk to as well. Lucky me that we were reading the same book, right?”

 _Right, lucky,_ Newt thought. _Lucky me._

They spent a long time talking after that. Newt tried to desperately bring up any topic he could think of, and she enjoyed talking about books. He wished he knew some more Muggle stories the more she talked, but she appreciated the fact he was ready to listen to whatever she said. Soon, the announcement was made that the cafe would be closing soon, and she started to grab her things. Newt was sad to see her go. “It was really nice to meet you, Mister Scamander,” she told him, her hand outreached.

He stood up with her, nervously taking her hand. “You can call me Newt,” he mumbled. “It was lovely to meet you, ______.” She let go, and he spoke without thinking. “Are you walking home alone at this time of night?”

She shrugged. “I don’t live too far from here, and I know this area well. I’m not worried about it; I’ve made the walk so many times. Almost every night.”

 _Well, you’re not very attentive if you didn’t notice me following you last night,_ Newt thought, and only grew more worried for her. If he could follow her so easily, so could someone else. “Are you sure? I’d be glad to walk you home.”

She shook her head. “You’re very kind Newt, but I’ll be okay. Maybe I’ll see you here tomorrow?” she asked, hopeful. He was fun to talk to, and for once it was someone, she was starting to feel comfortable around. Why was this man so easy to talk to?

Newt smiled. _She wants to see me again!_ he yelled in his mind, happy that she was showing interest. “I’ll be here,” he told her, and she walked out. Newt waited a few minutes and walked out as well.

He wasn’t going to let her walk home alone. He quietly sped up his pace on the route she took last night until he would see her, then silently watched her as she headed home. He only wanted what was best for her, and this was his way of making sure she got home safe. As soon as he saw her disappear into her home, he turned down an alley and apparated back home.

Once he got home, he fell back onto his bed, the image of her burnt into his mind.

She was showing interest. That was ideal, right? Even if was just a little, Newt was happy that he was on her mind, even if just for a second.

Newt looked at the invitation on his bedside table, the one to his brother’s wedding. He picked it up. _For you, and a +1._ He was sure that his brother didn’t expect him to bring anyone, his brother had him pegged as a loner. In a way, he was. The only person who was ever in his house with him was Bunty, but she was only an assistant. There to help him with beasts, and that was it.

He wanted to prove his brother wrong, and he was going to bring the most stunning woman he knew: ______.

 _How?_ He asked himself. The wedding was still a fair amount of time away, so he still had plenty of time to talk to ______. How was he going to tell her about magic? About his brother? About the wedding? They had just discussed books, and suddenly, the interaction felt mundane. He wanted to talk to her about so many things, show her magic, take her with him. He wanted to keep her by his side forever, make her _his._

The wedding felt too close now. How was he going to do all of that in such a small amount of time?

An idea popped into his head, but he pushed it down. _No, no. I will not do that. That is a last resort._

He put the invitation down and crawled under his blankets after changing. He knew it was a long shot, but he thought maybe he could do it. Maybe he could bond with her fast enough to cover the basics and invite her.

A voice in the back of his head spoke up. _If you don’t, there’s always a plan b. There’s another option Newt. She could be yours tomorrow, if you have the courage to go for it. She could be all yours, for just the price of one potion. Forever yours._

Newt pushed the thought down again. He wouldn’t do that, not unless he needed to. She would be his, but he was going to do it by his own rules. For as long as he could handle it, that is.

\---

Weeks went by, and every night Newt would go to the café at night and talk to ______. She talked about books she read, stories she wanted to write and the places she’d been. She talked about her job, what she liked to do and places she’d like to visit. Newt listened with fascination, and his heart was warmed every night he was with her. Without her around, he felt like his heart would freeze in time, serving no purpose until the next time he saw her.

It was a Friday night, and Newt was starting to get nervous. All this time passed by, and while they had gotten closer, Newt felt like he was still far away from where he wanted to be. The night was calm, she was drinking her tea and reading a book she had brought: _The Picture of Dorian Grey._ Tonight, she said she was more in the mood to read than talk, and Newt respected that. So instead he pretended to be engrossed with a book while watching her over the pages. He wanted to make a move tonight. He needed to know if she’d reciprocate it, all this time had passed, and he felt like he wasn’t getting anywhere. He needed to know soon, and he decided tonight was that night.

He had spent weeks hinting at it. He complimented her, he’d ask if there were any guys she had her eye on, and he always offered to walk her home. She seemed wither completely clueless or completely uninterested, and Newt needed to know which one it was.

She was the one who spoke first out of the two of them. When Newt started taking a sip of his tea after mixing it, she looked over at him. “You always bring tea from home here,” she pointed out. “Is there any reason why?”

“I make my own tea,” he told her. “I like a few unique flavors that are a little bold for a tea, so I make my own so I know it’s something I really like.”

“You make your own tea?” she asked, intrigued as she put her book down. “Can I take a sip?”

Newt smiled and offered his cup out to her. “Be my guest, this is my last bag of the bunch. I’m making another one tomorrow.”

She took the cup and took a small sip, smiling as she tasted it. “This is really good,” she told him. “I really like tea, especially trying new ones. I get a different tea every night here, except now I’ve tried all of them here, so I go through a rotation.”

Newt took his cup back gently. “Thank you, that means a lot coming from you. I value your opinion,” he gave her a shy smile and averted his eyes for a moment. “I can bring some for you tomorrow, I’ll surprise you. It’ll be completely different.”

______ seemed joyful. “I’d really like that.”

Newt looked into her eyes and his heart melted. He wanted to tell her, he needed to tell her, and it had to be now. Yet, when he opened his mouth to speak, it was like someone came along and stole all of the words out of his mouth. He started with a stutter. “Hey, erm… hey, ______, there’s something I’d like to tell you.”

She smiled and tilted her head, interested in whatever Newt had to say. “What is it?”

Newt’s voice was soft and shaking, but he continued, “I want to tell you… I know… I know we’ve only known each other for a little over a month, but I want to tell you that I think you’re an amazing woman. Seeing you is the part of my day I look forward to the most, and I really hope you feel the same.”

______ blushed for a moment and looked away before responding. “Newt, you’re very sweet…” she started, and Newt felt his heart drop. “… if I’m being honest with myself, I think you’re amazing too, but I don’t want to jump into anything too fast. The last time I was in a relationship, I took everything too fast, and it didn’t last. I think you’re special, so I don’t want to make that same mistake again.”

Newt’s head perked up. Was there hope for him after all? “So, you are interested in me?” he asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

She paused, running a finger on the rim of her tea mug. “I think we need to get to know each other more first. I think you’re attractive, interesting, and I adore the way you listen to what I have to say and value my opinion. You make me feel special, and I want that to last. I don’t want to jump into anything right now, but in the future… I think you and I could go somewhere nice.”

Newt was both happy and a tiny bit sad at the same time. On one hand, Newt was over the moon that ______ was showing interest in him. That meant everything he felt wasn’t just one-sided, she felt something too, even if it wasn’t as intense as how Newt felt. On the other hand, he didn’t want to wait. He wanted to make her _his._

“I understand,” Newt lied. He wanted her now more than ever; waiting felt like a punishment. He knew now that she was interested in him, so why should he have to wait? He wanted her to be in his arms right now, now until the end of time. Why should he have to wait?

 _This is not fair,_ Newt decided. _This is not how things should be._

Newt stood up, taking ______ by surprise. “I think I should head home,” Newt told her quietly, gathering his things.

______ gave him a sorry look. “Newt, listen, it’s not that I don’t care about you. I do, and I agree, this is one of the best parts of my day, and I don’t want this to end. I just don’t want to take things too quickly.”

Newt hesitated. _Then why make me wait?_ He took one last drink of his tea. “It’s not that, it’s just… my brother’s wedding is coming up soon, and I’ve just remembered that I need to go home and write up an RSVP letter to him, I told him I’d do it by tonight. I’ll see you tomorrow?” Newt asked, giving her a small smile as if to say, _it’s alright, really._

She smiled back at him. It was probably for the best anyways; she needed some time to think by herself. She didn’t expect Newt to ask her out, and she didn’t give him the best answer. It’s understandable that he’d want a moment alone. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Newt.”

He turned and left, heading back to his house. He knew what he wanted to do, what he needed to do. It was part of his last resort, but now that he knew she was interested in him, he could do it with a little less guilt. He could tell ______ wasn’t buying the story about his brother’s wedding, but he was glad she still said she’d show up tomorrow.

That’s all he needed.

He got home and grabbed a book off the shelf he hadn’t touched in a long time: his old Potions book. He hadn’t touched it since he graduated, potions were never his strong suit, and he preferred to make his own recipes. However, he needed the recipe for one specific potion: amortentia.

It had been a long time since he made it, and it was only the one time in class. He never thought he’d make it again until tonight.

As soon as he got to work, he made the largest batch his supplies would allow. He wanted to make as much at once as possible to last him as long as he needed it to. It took a little over an hour, but once he was done, he had well over three gallons of the potion. He knew it was just right when the smell hit him.

_Outdoors, books, tea and ______._

He packaged up the liquid, planning to keep it somewhere his assistant would never find it. He didn’t need Bunty to recognize the liquid and start asking questions, especially since he planned on keeping ______ near him.

 _Maybe I won’t need all of it,_ Newt thought. _I mean, after a while, she’s bound to be ready on her own, right? I’m just speeding things up._

As Newt continued to reassure himself, he headed to bed, ready to face the day tomorrow and win ______’s attention.

\---

Newt looked at the clock. _7:30 PM._ He was going to head to the café soon, and he just needed to finish getting ready. He needed to plan it all: how to get her to drink it, what he would tell her, how he would invite her home, how he would tell her about magic. There were going to be no more lies. Well, except for the potion.

He finished his plan: he would use the teabags. After all, she told him she wanted to try some of his homemade tea. So, he made the tea and then dipped the one he was going to give her in amortentia, letting it into the mix and dry into it. It would look completely similar to his, but hers would pack that special amortentia punch.

He carried the tea carefully in a metal container, hers with a small red dot on the string, and headed out the door. It was time. As the cold air hit his face, he thought more about what he was about to do.

_She told me she cares about me, but why doesn’t it feel like it? I care about her so much, that’s why I’m doing this. No one could love her the way that I do, this is for her own good. She will thank me for it in the end, I know she will. Once she’s mine, she will see that I care about her more than anyone else could. I know that this is what’s best._

Before he knew it, he was standing at the doors to the café. He looked inside, seeing ______ deep into her book, sitting with two steaming mugs. _She grabbed us both mugs…_ Newt looked in and smiled, his heart jumping. She thought about him, and he found that sweet. He took a deep breath and walked in.

As soon as Newt walked in, the bells rung and ______’s attention turned towards Newt, a smile growing onto her face. He approached her slowly with a smile as she started to talk. “I’m glad you came tonight,” she began. “I remembered that you said you’d bring some tea, so I grabbed us both mugs.”

 _I guess we’re going right into it,_ Newt thought for a moment before responding. “I’m glad you remembered, because I just made this today,” he grabbed the metal tin out of his pocket, carefully taking out the teabag with the red dot on it and giving it to her with an innocent smile.

She took it and dunked it into her drink, watching it tint the hot water and steam. “It smells wonderful,” she told him. “What’s in it?”

“That’s a surprise,” Newt told her with a smile. “Try and guess. Tell me what it smells like to you.”

______ slowly put the steaming mug close to her face. “It smells like…” she trailed off. “It’s hard to describe. It smells strongly, but all of the scents can’t really be described as something you’d put in a tea. It’s complex. Like… like the air when you walk outside on a rainy day, or a fresh bouquet of flowers, and of sugar and honey. It’s wonderful. How did you make it?”

“Personal recipe,” Newt told her, not wanting to go into it. He was anxiously awaiting her to take a sip, sitting at the edge of his chair. He didn’t even look at his mug, he was too focused on hers. Finally, she put the mug to her lips and took a sip.

Newt had never actually seen the effects of amortentia, just read about them.

He didn’t expect her reaction to be so strong and so immediate.

Immediately, ______’s eye dilated, and she downed the rest of her tea without a second thought, getting every last drop of amortentia possible, then she looked at Newt and gave him a smile. “That was amazing tea,” she told whole-heartedly.

Newt smiled and felt his face flush slightly. “Thank you, that means a lot.”

______ leaned across the table, making direct eye-contact with Newt as she brought a hand to his cheek. “You’re amazing too, Newt,” she began. “Have I ever told you that I find you incredibly attractive?”

“I, erm…” Newt trailed off, looking away for a moment. He knew that amortentia had strong effects, but he never expected it would make her this _blunt._ She seemed completely unaware that they were in a public space as her hand moved up and towards his hair, playing with his curls. “______?”

“Yes?” she asked, pulling her hand away for a moment and looking into his eyes with a huge smile across her face.

“Would you… would you like to come to my place?” Newt asked, looking towards the staff. One of them had been observing the situation, looking confused and slightly concerned.

______ followed Newt’s gaze and realized what he was talking about. “Sure!” She stood up, and when Newt stood as well, she went right up to him and wrapped her arm around his. Newt smiled – this is what he wanted all along. Just a little affection, something for him to see that she really did care. “You’re really warm,” she told him. “And this coat looks really good on you.”

Once again Newt felt his face flush, and he looked back at the staff. He didn’t know he’d have to get her out this quickly. “Here,” he began, taking his coat off. “It’s a little chilly outside tonight. Wear this, and we’ll head back to my place.”

“Really?” ______ took the coat and wrapped herself in it. “It smells just like you, I love it.”

 _Okay, leaving now,_ Newt thought. _I want to be the only person who hears her talk to me like that. I want to be the only person to hear her say those words._ Newt took her hand and led her out of the café, heading towards his place. He wanted to apparate, but he insisted on waiting until they got back to his place before using any magic. The entire walk back, ______ was practically skipping with happiness that Newt was holding her hand, and Newt adored it. The fact that she was as happy on the outside to see him as he was to see her was exhilarating. She looked adorable, wrapped up in his coat in the moonlight.

She was all his.

Once they got to his place, ______ looked around with glee. “Your place is so nice! I love the look of it, and it smells delightful in here!”

 _That would be the after-smell of making amortentia in here,_ Newt thought. “Thank you, ______.” He took his coat off of her and she turned to face him with a smile; coming up to him and putting her hands on his shoulders, getting _very_ close.

“I’m sorry about last night,” she told him. “But I’m ready now, and I want to be with you, Newt. I don’t know what I was thinking before, I know now more than ever that I want to be with you. I’ve never wanted something so much in my life.”

Newt put his arms around her waist, no longer being able to mask what he was feeling inside. His smile spread ear to ear as he told her, “You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear that, ______. You’re all I think about, ever, always. I want you to stay by my side, do you want that?”

“I do,” she leaned over and kissed him softly on the cheek. “I… I’ll be here. By your side.”

Newt looked over at his bedside for a moment, spotting his wand. “______... there’s something that I need to tell you.”

______ looked at him, her smile unfaltering. “What is it?”

Newt walked over and grabbed his wand, turning towards her. “I’m a wizard, and I can prove it to you,” he told her. Her attention was completely on him, and he pointed his wand towards the coat he just removed. “Wingardium Leviosa,” he muttered, a small glow coming from his wand. Her attention turned to the coat as it floated off of the hanger and towards Newt, placing itself gently on his shoulders. He lowered his wand and gave her a sheepish smile, hoping the look of surprise on her face was a good one.

“Newt, I…” she began, trailing off and at a loss for words.

Newt panicked, throwing his coat onto the bed and rushing back towards her, putting his hands at her waist again. “I felt like I should tell you, I didn’t want to start this off with a lie. I didn’t want to hide that from you, and I-”

“I love it,” she told him. “I don’t care that you’re a wizard, I think that’s amazing. Newt, the only thing I care about is you.” She looked around. “Can I… stay here?”

Newt pulled her closer, embracing her. “______, I would love that.”

She quickly returned the embrace, then pulled away slightly to look into his eyes. “I love you, Newt.” she muttered, then leaned over and kissed him passionately.

It took his breath away. Here she was, he had done it. She was with him, she was accepting him, she wanted to stay. It was all he had ever hoped for, and it was finally real. No more waiting.

 _I’ll never be lonely again,_ Newt thought, breaking the kiss. _And I’ll never let her go._

It was true. He didn’t care what it took, if by the time he ran out of amortentia she still didn’t love him, he would make more. This feeling was more than he’d expected, and now he knew. He knew no matter what, she was his first priority. Keeping her with him was more important than anything, and he was never letting her go. No one else would ever be allowed to have her, to touch her. They’d have to rip her from his lifeless hands.

But now wasn’t the time to think about that. It was time to make the best of the night – the first night in a long time that he would no longer have to sleep alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I do requests for this series, I'm flexible when it comes to fandoms, message me for more information! My only limit is my writing is strictly limited to fictional characters.


End file.
